Two Little Engines
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Following a big storm, a tree has fallen and knocked down one of Ulfstead Castle's walls. To assist in repairing it, Luke is assigned to transport stone to the castle daily. Each day he and Millie are able to enjoy each others company and grow closer to each other. But their friendship isn't the only feeling that grows stronger between them.


On the Island of Sodor, Ulfstead Castle stands strong and proud. All the engines love this castle. The engines who spend the most time here are the Earl's two engines, Millie and Stephen and the two streamliners, Connor and Caitlin who brought visitors from the mainland. And at Blue Mountain Quarry, most of the Skarloey Railway Engines work hard, and there is one other special engine who lives there. Luke.

One evening, the weather was in a rough stage. The winds howled, the rain poured and thunder roared through the sky. There were several trees around the walls of Ulfstead Castle. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind powered against one large tree standing on a soft, spongy section of Earth close to the moat beneath the drawbridge. Slowly, but surely, the tree leaned over…towards one of the walls around the entrance of castle…then, the tree crashed into it, breaking a large section and sending dust into a cloud. The storm eventually ended and the stars reappeared in the sky…but the wall was still in a terrible mess.

The next morning, Stephen began to work within the Ulfstead area. He didn't notice the broken wall yet.

"Well, what a another beautiful day on Sodor," he sighed contently. But as he worked his way towards the drawbridge, he soon saw the scene of damage and remained silent in shock. Sometime later, Millie arrived with the Earl.

"Another day at the castle, sir," said the little French engine.

"Indeed, Millie. Now what we must do is…" The Earl stopped talking mid-sentence…when he saw the broken wall and the downed tree over the dry moat and several broken pieces of the wall in it.

"Oh! Good Heavens!" he gasped. Millie looked and gasped.

"Sizzling Sprockets!" She exclaimed. "What happened here?" The Earl thought for a while, then remembered.

"The storm," he whispered.

"Yes," said Stephen. "The storm must have blown down this tree and it must have crashed through the wall."

"Oh, this is a disaster!" exclaimed the Earl. "Ulfstead Castle will be holding the Annual Fireworks Display in two weeks, and now one of our walls is in ruins! We must pick up plenty of stone and repair that wall section."

"It won't be repaired in time if us alone work on it," said Stephen. "We're gonna need help."

This gave the Earl an idea. Most of the Fat Controller's engines were busy with their own work, but there were still those at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Quickly, he telephoned the Thin Controller and explained the situation.

"One of Ulfstead Castle's outer walls has been crushed by a fallen tree," explained the Earl. "And the castle's Annual Fireworks Display is in two weeks. I need an engine to transport some stone here so we can repair the wall in time. Can you arrange for an assistant engine?"

"Of course, Sir Robert," said the Thin Controller. "I'll talk to my engines right away."

As the sun rose higher into the sky, the Thin Controller cycled to the Blue Mountain Quarry and gathered Sir Handel, Rheneas, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rusty and Luke together.

"Your attention please," he said. "I have learned that last night's storm had downed a tree and the tree has destroyed a portion of one of Ulfstead Castle's outer walls. The Earl needs an engine to transfer stone to the castle every day and help repair the wall in time for the fireworks two weeks from now. Any volunteers?"

"Please sir," Luke spoke up. "May I deliver the stone? I'd like to visit that castle and enjoy the grand aspects of it."

The Thin Controller thought…and agreed. "Very well, Luke. The job is yours. The first load of stone will be ready soon."

"My goodness, Luke. You're going up to Ulfstead Castle! Such a grand place to work," said Skarloey.

"Indeed…even grander than my Special Funnel," smirked Peter Sam.

Luke went to the loading depot and waited for his trucks to be loaded with stone. Once his train was ready, he set off for the castle. Luke was very excited. He had visited Ulfstead Castle twice before, delivering stone and and on the second visit met Millie. On that day, they swapped jobs for the day but went back to their usual jobs soon enough. But now he'd be able to spend more time at the castle. As he made his way towards the castle, he felt a shiver of excitement run through him.

Millie and the Earl were still waiting for help to come when they heard Luke's whistle. There he was, huffing to the platform with the train of stone to help start repair on the wall.

"Wonderful, Luke! The stone has arrived!" congratulated the Earl.

"Bonjour, Luke. It's been some time," greeted Millie, with her French accent.

"Uh…Hello, Millie," murmured Luke.

Millie giggled lightly at Luke's quiet approach. She knew he was a timid engine.

"I…I…I'll be working here for two weeks if I must. I hope we can finish this repair before the fireworks," Luke continued.

"So do I, Luke. Let's get to it," said Millie. "Now's your chance to help me regularly."

So the repairs began. Luke brought the stone to the broken section of wall and waited with Millie while the workmen unloaded the stone and arranged with the Earl on how to reassemble the wall. The Earl came along and noticed one more, smaller problem. A good portion of the debris had fallen near the drawbridge.

"Oh dear," he sighed. "I didn't notice the drawbridge might have been damaged. I'll need a few workmen to check it over."

While the workmen arranged plans to rebuild the wall, Millie and Luke surveyed the drawbridge. It didn't look damaged, but it would be safe to just make sure. Millie blew her whistle to alert the workmen working on the wall.

"The Earl wants to be sure the drawbridge is safe," she said. "May we borrow two workmen to examine it?"

Two workmen raised their hands to volunteer, then they walked over to the bridge and began examining it. While this was happening, Luke kept his eye on Millie while she waited for a report on the bridge. Something about Millie was really drawing Luke in. She was a small yet lovely little engine. Her sky-blue paintwork, her neat funnel and her graceful face all made her look rather pretty. And just like Emily was larger than Thomas, Millie was just a little larger than Luke. That made him feel a little timid…but in a good way.

Millie looked over and saw Luke looking at her as if he was lost in thought.

"Luke…are you OK?" she asked. Luke snapped out of his zone-out. "Oh…y-yes, I'm alright," he said abruptly. He hoped he didn't make her feel intruded, but he was relieved to see that she gave him a smile, just as the workmen spoke up.

"The rails of the bridge are safe," they said. "But we must clean up the entrance." Luke still had his empty trucks with which he brought the stone to the castle. He smiled and spoke up. "I have these empty trucks. I could take them away…but how to load them?"

Suddenly, another engine came huffing to the castle. It was Donald, carrying Jack the front loader on a flatbed.

"Donald? Jack? What brings you here?" asked Millie.

"I heard of the wee problem with the castle wall, milady," answered Donald. "The Earl alerted Miss Jenny earlier that he might need a loader…so I brought Jack here."

"Don't worry, Luke. I'll load you up," Jack smiled. So Jack spent some time scooping stone debris around the drawbridge and loading it into Luke's trucks. While this was going on, Millie was now looking at Luke with deep detail and thought.

She found him to be cute, cheerful and lively. Ever since she heard about him from Thomas and since she first met him herself, she wondered deeply about him and what kind of relationship would spawn between them.

* * *

Two days later, Luke arrived with more stone for the wall. Millie and Luke watched as the workmen unloaded and arranged the stone. Once the men were at work, she spoke up.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Millie?" he answered.

"While the men are at the wall, would you like to go along the estate with me?"

Luke thought for a moment, then agreed. He and Millie huffed slowly along the estate, feeling peaceful and confident together. Luke fondly remembered when he and Millie switched jobs when he worked at the estate while she worked at the quarry. They both chuckled to themselves over that event, when presently Luke saw the deer he made friends with back at the quarry. Luke perked up when he saw it. Then the deer started prancing towards him. It still recognized him. This sight flattered Millie.

"He's so cute, Luke. Do you know this little deer?" she asked.

Luke was happy to tell one of his stories. "I do know him, Millie. He's an old friend. One day, we were all finishing a day's work at the quarry, when Rheneas was coming down one of the slopes. He saw the deer first and stopped, then he whistled and the deer ran off. I thought it was funny that he was startled by such a timid little animal. That night, I was excited about the next day of work…when I saw the deer again. I welcomed it forward calmly. At first it came rather close, but then Owen's snoring made it scamper off again. I didn't think I'd see him again…which is why I was surprised to find him sleeping in my cab the next morning."

Millie thought that was adorable. "Aww…he really likes you," she smiled. "How did you take care of him?"

"I was sure I could take care of him and be really useful," said Luke. "I thought that once he got to know all the engines and the quarry, he'd love it. I took him for a gentle ride around the quarry, but all the noise made him feel frightened. Then when he heard a blast from above, he scampered out of my cab and to the incline. I was worried to see him go down, but he was safe at the bottom. Owen thought it was too noisy for him. This made me think that working quietly would be the solution."

"But?" asked Millie. "What did that do?"

"My friends wanted to help…but when Merrick was lowering stone to Peter Sam's train, he backed into it, upsetting the stone. Owen's incline moved too quickly and my deer friend ran off again," said Luke. "Everyone told me that they couldn't work quietly and really useful at the same time. Then Skarloey suggested that I take a load of gravel to the castle to be really useful…and the deer would enjoy the track through the park. So I took the gravel to the castle, and just as I huffed through the park, I saw another deer. My friend hopped out and ran to that deer…that deer was his mother."

Millie's eyes shone with joy. "Oh, I wish I had seen that," she breathed.

"So, he stayed with his mother. If he's happy, I'm happy too," smiled Luke. Just then, Millie said, "Luke…look."

Luke looked behind himself and saw his deer friend was sitting comfortably in his cab.

"Oh! Hello again, little one," gasped Luke. "Let's give you a little ride."

So Luke started off slowly and carefully, making sure he didn't startle the deer. He went so smoothly and carefully, the deer lay down and relaxed in his cab. Millie watched Luke's careful movements and she could see how gentle he was to others, and considering that he had a deer as a friend made her feel more attached to him. The mere sight of seeing Luke care for a deer made her heart take flight within her.

Soon, Luke finished his little ride with the deer. "There you go, my little friend," he smiled as the deer jumped out of his cab and scampered into the field back to its mother.

* * *

The next day, Luke returned with more stones to help on the castle's outer wall. Once again, after the workmen got to the wall, Millie gave Luke another offer.

"Luke, I took you around the estate yesterday with the deer. There's something else I think you'll like," she said.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"The Dinosaur Park," said Millie. "Models of dinosaurs everywhere. It's quite a wonder. Follow me."

So Millie led Luke to the park. As they slowly went along the line, Luke's eyes scanned all around him. He saw many dinosaurs that grabbed his interest and made him rather excited. But his excitement was briefly interrupted by fear when he saw the model volcano billowing smoke from the top. He thought it was an active one.

"Millie? Millie!" he exclaimed.

"Luke?"

"We better warn the Earl. That volcano is active!"

Suddenly, Millie laughed as if someone told her a joke.

"Don't be frightened, Luke. That's not a real volcano…it's just a model. It's meant to do that."

Luke looked again and could see the model-like appearance. He sighed calmly and enjoyed the smoke towering from above.

Then an idea came to Millie. "Luke…you told me your story about the deer yesterday…would you like to hear my story about this park and the volcano?"

"Of course, Millie," smiled Luke. "What's your story?"

Millie explained. "One day, Samson, Harvey and I were all working together to bring this park into business. Samson and Harvey were watching over the construction of some of the models. I was coming up from behind, when Harvey started to swing his crane back. He stopped suddenly and his hook was carrying the head of a Megalosaurus. I got a little fright, but Harvey told me they were just models…then Samson called me a silly little engine. I didn't like that at all."

Luke felt sorry for Millie. "What did you do afterwards?" he asked.

"Well," she continued. "I saw them later, and they were arranging the model volcano. Harvey thought it was another dinosaur, but Samson told him it was a volcano and what they do. He claimed he wasn't scared of anything…and that gave me an idea. I went to find a groundsman who was gathering scraps of wood to make a bonfire. I collected the truck of wood and the groundsman and took him to a place near the volcano."

Luke's eyes widened with anticipation. _"This is gonna be funny,"_ he thought to himself.

Millie could see this and smiled as she kept on with her story. "Samson and Harvey were still arranging the models when they saw the smoke coming from the volcano…or so they thought."

Luke tried not to laugh, but Millie's story did the trick and he let loose with laughter.

"They fell for it! And the trick was so easy to do!" he said.

Millie laughed too, then ended the story. "The Earl was disappointed in my trick, but still told me I was not a silly engine no matter what Samson or Harvey said. He told me I was a very clever engine…and that's my story of the volcano."

Luke looked at the volcano, then at Millie.

"My goodness, Millie…you're brave to stand up for yourself and make other see some sense…I really like that."

"And I really like how gentle you are with friends and animals…you have a gentle soul, Luke," smiled Millie.

As the days passed, Luke continued to bring stone to the repair site and he and Millie would watch the repairs and see if the workmen required additional assistance from either one. Every now and then, Luke and Millie would look at each other without much notice. Whenever Millie or Luke caught the other one looking at him or her, they felt a little jump in their heart and a strange feeling came over them. Each day, whenever they caught sight or glimpse of each other, they felt a great sense of admiration and wonder.

* * *

Four days before the Fireworks Display was due, Emily arrived at the castle with trucks full of fireworks for the display.

"Thank you, Emily," he said. "You're more than welcome to join us for the celebrations in a few days."

"Thank you, sir," she said. As the Earl left to look over the repairs, Luke and Millie talking to each other caught Emily's eye. She remembered meeting Luke and Millie for the first time and telling them about a special friend…then she hurried away to find Thomas and tell him…

* * *

The next day, Luke came to Ulfstead Castle with one more load of stone.

"Here. I hope this will finish the job, sir," he told the Earl.

"Well done, Luke," said the Earl. "The wall will be finished by the afternoon. As Sir Topham would say…you are a really useful engine."

"Thank you for helping us, Luke," said Millie. "You're the one who helped us the most."

Luke blushed slightly. "Thank you, Millie," he said nervously.

As the workmen finished the wall, Millie turned her attention to Luke, who was facing her and idling close to her.

"Excuse us, sir," she said to the Earl. "Follow me, Luke," she whispered. She reversed past the drawbridge and Luke followed her.

"Well, Luke," she said. "The wall is finished, and we can talk a little more...and I feel I should tell you something…ever since you first came here when we swapped jobs, I had a very slight, yet strange feeling within me. Nothing discomforting, but definitely not normal…also, Thomas has told me a little about you, but he didn't tell me everything…would you mind telling me your story?"

Luke felt frightened at first. His story may have been known to some across the island, but it wasn't one he enjoyed telling, nor did he enjoy remembering it, but something about Millie made him feel safe. He could sense a lot of friendship and trust in her. He could tell her his story. He sighed then began.

"OK, Millie. It's been a long time since my predicament was resolved, but here it is: I worked on a different railway many years ago…then I was sent to work here on Sodor. I was very happy to move to a new railway. Also on board was a yellow engine who spoke Spanish. I didn't know his name, but it turned out he was Victor from the Steamworks, he was moving to Sodor as well. We eventually reached Brendam Docks, when a storm began to roll in. The big waves strained Victor's chains holding his wheels, then the chains broke, leaving him loose and vulnerable. The men began to unload me, but as I was lifted off the ship I bumped into Victor, and with no chains to stop him…he fell into the sea!"

Millie gasped. "Oh…Oh, Luke! You must have felt very frightened about what would happen next!"

Luke continued. "It's no one's fault. Victor spoke Spanish and the men couldn't understand him. After I was touched up at the Steamworks, I was so frightened about what would happen to me if anyone found out, I hid in a tunnel at the Blue Mountain Quarry for so many years, thinking that Victor had been sent to the Smelters Yard because I knocked him off, while the Skarloey Engines kept my story a secret…then Thomas came into my life, asked me about everything, then he asked Victor…and as such, my name is clear and everyone is my friend."

"That is amazing, Luke," breathed Millie. "Thomas didn't tell me any of this…"

"He didn't say much to anyone just to be safe…and speaking of what you said earlier…I had a strange feeling within me whenever I see you…I remember Emily telling me that I might have a special friend someday…"

Millie slowly huffed forward and touched Luke's buffers to comfort him and make him feel safe. Luke felt safe and calm as he looked at Millie and seeing her kind smile…but they both felt something strong within themselves. They felt a very fuzzy, warmth feeling inside each other, that wasn't coming from their fires. Their wheels felt shaky and their faces were a light shade of pink.

"Luke…" whispered Millie.

"M-Millie…" Luke whispered back. They felt each other getting closer and closer to each other…their eyes slowly closed…their lips very slowly puckered…then…their lips joined together in a gentle, warm kiss. Luke and Millie could see fireworks and rainbows through their closed vision…but after just a few seconds, their lips came apart when they heard the Earl's voice calling from behind the wall.

"Luke? You're ready to go!" his voice called.

"I…uh…mmm…g-goodbye, Millie," stammered Luke.

"Au Revoir, Luke," Millie answered quietly. As she watched Luke leave with his empty trucks, she thought deeply and was puzzled. But one thing was certain…during that kiss, neither of them felt happier and more satisfied in their lives.

As night was falling, Thomas and Emily were at Tidmouth Sheds. Emily was telling Thomas about Luke and Millie.

"I saw them talking to each other, Thomas," she said. "I think they're starting to come together…just like I told Luke, he might have a special friend someday."

Thomas became excited. "Maybe they are, Emily. I'd love to see another couple form on Sodor. There's us and there could be them."

"That would be quite lovely," said Emily. "You and I have met Millie too while the restoration of the castle was still going on. Perhaps we can talk to them tomorrow. I'll talk with Millie and you can talk to Luke."

"We'll see, my angel," said Thomas. "If our work is easy enough, we could do that."

"Agreed, my star," yawned Emily. "I love you, Thomas. Goodnight," whispered Emily as she smooched her lips and blew a kiss to Thomas. Thomas blew a kiss back to her.

"I love you too, Emily. Goodnight," he whispered as they both fell asleep, excited about the next day…

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke up and looked at the sky, feeling excited. He couldn't wait to finish his work and talk to Luke about Millie and how they were doing together.

Then he heard a cute-sounding, lovely yawn. He looked and saw Emily wake up and smile with her lovely, twinkling eyes. While she was looking at the morning, Thomas quietly turned round to her berth and buffered up to her. Emily was so taken in by the morning sky, she was taken slightly by surprise when she felt Thomas kiss her cheek.

"Oh!" she chirped. But she caught on almost right away and giggled happily. Then she sweetly kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Good morning, my cute little prince," she beamed happily.

"Good morning, my sweet, beautiful queen," Thomas replied.

"Are you excited, Tommy? We're going to see how Luke and Millie are being together," smiled Emily.

"I am excited, my beautiful rose," said Thomas, making Emily blush. "Once our work is done, it'll be time."

Emily softly kissed Thomas' lips, making him sigh contently. Then Emily gave him a gentle loving lick on his cheek. "I love you, my darling engine," she whispered.

"I love you too, dear," whispered Thomas. "Tell me how it goes with Millie." And he reversed away through the yards to find Annie and Clarabel.

* * *

Thomas had now finished his Branch Line run and was on his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry to see Luke. When he arrived, he looked around for some time. Then he found Luke, sitting still by himself. He looked stunned, surprised and speechless altogether. Thomas got an idea of what happened and carefully went over to him.

"Hello…Luke?" he asked carefully.

"Hmm? Oh, Thomas. H-hello," Luke replied abruptly.

"Luke, Emily told me you and Millie were spending time together…how are you two doing?" asked Thomas.

"Oh…Thomas, we…we…we kissed each other…" breathed Luke.

A flash of shock shivered through Thomas. "You…you did?" he asked.

"Yes, but not for long," continued Luke. "I was suddenly called back to the quarry and I had to leave."

"Sorry to hear," said Thomas.

"Thomas…this made me think…are you and Emily in love?"

"Yes we are," answered Thomas. "We've been in love for a long time."

"Well, I think Millie and I are slowly falling in love…what does it require and how does it work?" asked Luke.

Thomas explained. "Love is a very powerful feeling of admiration, desire and kindness for someone. It's a feeling unlike any other someone can feel. It brings more happiness to you and whoever you love than you could ever imagine, but love requires great trust and affection to survive and thrive."

Luke was amazed. "Love? I see…and it needs a lot to keep going..."

"But Luke," said Thomas, sounding slightly serious. "If you love Millie, are you willing to protect her?"

"Of course," said Luke.

"At any cost?" asked Thomas.

This made Luke feel a little puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is, true love isn't just about loving someone, it's about doing anything possible to protect one another."

"How far must one go to protect someone for the sake of love?" asked Luke.

"I can remember an example of that, Luke," explained Thomas. "Long ago, Emily was suffering from terrible bullying and harassing from Gordon and James, making her a bossy and unfriendly engine. I was never angry at her, I was afraid for her. I became very sad for her and I couldn't keep my mind off her. One day, I was working in the quarry, in tears about Emily…when two diesels, 'Arry and Bert came by to trouble me further. They said things about Emily that were so mean and nasty, I won't dare mention them again…but because I was so determined to help Emily, their teasing drove me over the edge…"

"And?" asked Luke.

"Luke, what I did next is something you must never do. I only did it because I was so worried for Emily. If you ever get worried about Millie if she's being troubled, talk to the Earl or Thin Controller and they will help you. Anyway…I pushed a full load of stone into 'Arry and Bert and derailed them, just as workmen performed a blast and they both got covered by the landslide."

Luke's eyes went wide-open and he stayed quiet for several seconds.

"R-really?" he asked, finding his voice eventually. "You did that just to protect Emily?"

"Yes," Thomas answered. "But I made a strict, iron-clad promise to the Fat Controller never to do such a thing ever again, and I'm not going to break it."

"What happened after that?" asked Luke.

"Several engines were criticizing Emily in the yards. I argued their views as much as I could…until Emily rushed past us in tears. I ran off to find her, and when I did, she was crying at her favorite place to be on Sodor, Black Loch. It's a beautiful railway route along a lake…" Thomas stopped as he remembered that tough time of his life and began to cry gently. A few small tears dripped out of his eyes.

Luke felt bad for Thomas. "Oh, Thomas," he said sadly. "Please don't tell me anymore, I can see you're feeling bad about it."

Thomas sniffled. "No, Luke…it becomes very happy." He composed himself and stopped crying so he could finish his story. "She began apologizing and begging me for forgiveness for all her wrongs, but I simply asked her to tell me what happened. She told me everything and I finally knew the truth. I told her to tell the Fat Controller and she became the happiest engine I had ever seen. And it was then that she kissed me for the first time ever."

Luke smiled a huge, happy smile. "Wow, Thomas…so you saved Emily from a shadowy life and brought her back to the light!"

"I did, Luke," smiled Thomas. "I will never forget that night…it was one of the happiest nights of Emily's life and my life…my point is, Luke, love requires utmost protection and defense for whoever you love…are you willing to protect Millie, no matter what you must do?"

Luke thought and thought while Thomas waited. Luke was indeed a small engine like Millie. He couldn't do anything big, bombastic and powerful. If he wanted to keep his good name after all his worries about Victor, he wouldn't dare risk attacking an engine. He wasn't that kind of engine…but he did have an answer.

"I want to keep my good name, Thomas," he said. "I can't do anything drastic, but for Millie's happiness and safety, I will protect her in any way possible…in a calm, reasonable way: I would tell the Earl or Thin Controller exactly what the problem is, explain it and let them help us. Peaceful protection is the best protection to me."

Thomas agreed completely. "That's wonderful to hear, Luke. It makes me realize that you don't always need force and pressure to win. Peace and reason is the real key. I wish you a lot of happiness to you and Millie. Goodbye, Luke." And with that, Thomas set off for home.

"Goodbye, Thomas!" whistled Luke. "Bust my buffers...Millie and I together…I can't believe it…" he whispered grandly to himself.

While Thomas was making his way home, Emily had been talking with Millie socially, until Emily brought up the same question Thomas did.

"Millie…I remember coming up here a few days ago and I saw you and Luke together. How are you two doing?" asked Emily.

Millie's heart stood still for a moment before she spoke up. Just like Luke explained to Thomas, Millie told Emily that she and Luke had kissed, but not for long before he was called back, then she asked Emily about love and relationships.

"Oh, Millie. Thomas and I have been in love for a long time indeed…Love is what makes us the happiest and the strongest," said Emily. "But to have love in your life, you need to be prepared for it. Love isn't completely carefree and flawless…trust, dependence and affection are vital to keep it from falling apart."

"I can believe that," said Millie.

"Millie…" said Emily. "Are you prepared to do things you wouldn't normally do, just to protect him? Doing anything possible?"

"Why, Emily?" asked Millie. "Is love…dangerous?"

"Love isn't dangerous, Millie, but taking risks is a part of it," said Emily. "I remember a time like that myself…Thomas was sent away after he was teased by Gordon and upsetting the express. I understood Thomas needed to learn from his cheekiness, but it was Gordon who teased him, thus causing all the trouble."

"I understand, Emily. I was teased by Samson once just for being a little scared by a dinosaur model," reassured Millie.

Emily went on. "I was miffed at Gordon, but it didn't stop there. I was called to help Thomas to the Steamworks after he fell into a cavern at the work-site, and he was ignored by the Fat Controller about a ship he found down there. I suffered a nightmare of losing him to the sea that night. I went to the Steamworks and slept with him so I'd know he was alright."

"Good, good," said Millie.

"He was feeling terrible because Rocky was given the praise for finding the ship and Fat Controller was disowning Thomas, acting like he wasn't No. 1 anymore, and I knew Thomas didn't deserve to feel targeted and bullied by our own controller. Two days after I helped Thomas, Donald and Douglas told me that Ryan took on bad coal and sparks lit dynamite sticks in his truck. Thomas saved Ryan's life by shunting the dynamite down the cavern, but the Fat Controller had seen some of the action and blamed Thomas for trying to destroy Ryan and the other workers."

"What did he do?" asked Millie.

"He refused to listen to Thomas and confined him in his shed for the afternoon…for saving a new engine's life! After I heard the news from the twins, when I saw the Fat Controller again, I could feel a strong sense of anger taking over me…I huffed towards him until he fell over and I lashed out at him, revealing everything Thomas went through. I told him he was hurting Thomas just like Gordon and James hurt me and demanded him to apologize to Thomas before he was lost forever. Luckily, we all reconciled the same evening…"

Emily's eyes began to water as she remembered that pressure-filled night and a little tear ran down her face. "I may have helped him…but that memory leaves such an impression…I…I…" Emily couldn't finish as she began to sniffle softly. Millie could not believe what she had heard. Never did she imagine that an engine would go so far to help a friend out of injustice.

"E-Emily," Millie stammered frightfully. "I'm willing to protect Luke, but I don't want love between me and Luke to ever escalate to such…such horror!"

Emily managed to stop crying and she became assertive. "I'm very sure it won't, Millie, but if Luke was ever punished wrongly for a good deed, remember: do NOT do what I did. Once, Thomas attacked two diesels, 'Arry and Bert, just to defend me from their teasing me. He promised never to do such a thing again afterwards, and I feel the same. For months, I've been telling myself in my mind, never to lash out at the Fat Controller like that again. Reasoning calmly and simply speaking the facts is enough."

Millie was still a little worried. "I hope you're right, Emily. I'm not the engine to snap and go crazy…no offense."

"That's OK, Millie," smiled Emily. "The Earl and Thin Controller are both wonderful people. They will listen and help you…and if they do begin to get unreasonable, don't feel frightened to stand up for yourself or Luke. Speak your mind…let your voice be heard…and one other important thing…be sure you can stop Luke's fear from getting the best of him."

"I've heard his story about Victor, Emily," said Millie. "What do you mean?"

Emily retold Thomas' paranoia. "Even after Thomas came home, his traumas weren't over. The impressions he was left with after that tough part of his life made him become paranoid. He began to worry about me being scrapped and he kept watching me constantly for a few days. One night he had a nightmare of me being sent for scrap and he ran off in tears. I spoke to the Fat Controller and he sent me to reassure him completely."

"Ohh, scrap…it gives me a shiver every time," gasped Millie.

"When I found him, he started begging me never to leave. I gave him the Fat Controller's message and he never looked happier after that. I'm the angel for his 'inner-demon,' you might say," chuckled Emily.

"So I have to be able to keep Luke away from fear as much as I can…" pondered Millie.

"Yes, Millie. So to come to the point, are you prepared to protect Luke, even if you have to take risks sometimes?" asked Emily.

Millie thought about it, then answered. "Yes, Emily. But the risks I would take would not be drastic. They would be unexpected, certainly, but I would stay calm and simply explain the problem, just like you told me."

"Wonderful!" smiled Emily.

Then Millie suddenly remembered. The wall was finished, and the Fireworks Display was due the next day. "Oh! Emily, the Fireworks are tomorrow," she said. Then someone came to Millie's mind, making her ask, "Uh…whenever you have time and before it's too late…could you go to Luke and ask if he wants to join us here?"

"I'll certainly try, Millie. You can count on me!" whistled Emily. "See you tomorrow!" And she puffed off for home.

"Goodbye, my good friend!" whistled Millie. As Emily puffed out of sight, Millie shuddered with excitement as she looked at the sky. "Luke…Oh Luke…It just sounds so…so…wonderful," she whispered.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas was just falling asleep when he heard Emily's whistle. He perked up and saw her huff onto the turntable. She was wearing a happy, excited smile.

"Looks like someone's very happy," Thomas beamed. "Did you talk to Millie, Emily?"

"I did, Tommy," Emily replied. "It turns out…Luke and Millie have kissed!"

"I know," whispered Thomas. "Luke told me too…but it wasn't an official kiss."

"No it wasn't," said Emily. "I told Millie all about what love requires and what to do to live it well."

"Funny," smirked Thomas. "I told the same to Luke. Possible that we were talking to them at the same time."

Emily laughed at Thomas' joke. She liked simple jokes from Thomas…she thought his jokes were even more clever than Charlie's. She and Thomas continued to talk and laugh together until Thomas remembered the big event the next day.

"Are you excited for the fireworks, Emily?" asked Thomas. "They'll look wonderful at the castle."

"Oh, I'm excited alright," answered Emily. "I'm also looking forward to how Luke and Millie will come together. I'll ask him tomorrow if he can come."

"I hope he can," yawned Thomas. "Let's sleep on it for now, Emily."

"OK, Thomas. Goodnight," whispered Emily.

"Goodnight, Emily," whispered Thomas as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was the day for the Earl's Fireworks Display. Thomas and Emily woke up in an excited manner, both for the fireworks that evening and to see if Luke and Millie would finally speak the magic words and come together. Before going to work, Thomas buffered to Emily to see her off properly.

"Today's gonna feel long, Thomas," said Emily. "Just waiting for this evening is not going to be easy, I'm so excited."

"I know you are, Emily. I'm excited too," said Thomas. "But our work might help pass the time, and one of us should ask Luke if he can come to the fireworks…and to Millie."

"I'll do that, Thomas," said Emily. "I promised Millie I would."

"Very good," said Thomas. "I hope Luke can come. See you at the fireworks, Emily. Then we'll see about the two little engines." And he sweetly kissed her cheek.

Emily sighed happily and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It'll be nice to see them together, Tommy. Bye-bye," she whistled as Thomas set off for work.

While Emily worked with her passengers along the line, she thought carefully to herself. The fireworks were due at nightfall. 9:00 p.m. She'd have to leave a good amount of time for Luke to prepare for the event at the castle if he could come. She decided she'd talk to him after her passenger duties were complete.

Emily had to make several journeys with many passengers throughout the day. By the time her passenger duties were finished, the time was 5:00 p.m. So she set off for the Blue Mountain Quarry. When she arrived, she saw most of the small engines at work. She went over to Skarloey, who was idling nearby the sheds.

"Hello, Skarloey. Have you seen Luke?" she asked.

"Yes, Emily. He's right over there," said Skarloey, looking to his left. "Thank you, Skarloey," said Emily. She huffed slowly toward Luke. He looked confused, surprised and excited all at once, and he didn't notice Emily at first. When Emily spoke, he became aware.

"Hello, Luke. What 'ya thinking?" asked Emily.

"Hello, Emily," murmured Luke. "I'm just thinking about Millie…and what Thomas told me yesterday…"

"Oh, of course," said Emily. "I spoke about the same to Millie. Now Luke, would you like to come to the Earl's Fireworks Display tonight? We'd love to see you there."

Luke really didn't know. He would love to come, but he wasn't sure what the Thin Controller would say about it. Of course he could come and be back in time for the next morning, but what if work had to continue through the evening at the quarry? He had no direct answer for Emily.

"I really hope I can come, Emily…but I have to see how my work turns out today," he said.

Emily wanted to answer when her driver spoke up. "Come on, Emily. There may be more work awaiting us."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I must be on my way. I hope you can come," said Emily as she steamed out of the quarry.

"I hope so too, Emily!" whistled Luke. Once Emily left, Luke decided to find the Thin Controller and see what could be done…

* * *

When Emily returned to the yards, there was more work waiting for her. She had to take rolls of bunting to Ulfstead Castle. Emily thought this would be a good way to prepare for the fireworks. When she arrived at Ulfstead Castle Station with the load of bunting, she watched for a while as the workmen hung and arranged it around the gates and drawbridge…then she decided to fetch Thomas in time for the fireworks. The time now was 7:30 p.m. She hurried along the main line until she found him at Knapford Station, looking more excited than he was that morning.

"Hello, Tommy!" she whistled.

"Hello, Emily," he whistled back. "Are you ready for the fireworks?"

"As long as you are, yes," said Emily. So Thomas and Emily went side-by-side, talking to each other and laughing the whole way until they arrived at the castle. Millie was there, waiting for Luke. Belle was also there, keeping guard in case a firework misfired and went up in flames so she could be ready to fight a fire, just like she did when Flynn stayed at the Rescue Centre until Butch called him to an emergency.

"Emily, did you talk to Luke?" asked Millie.

"Yes, Millie," answered Emily.

"Is he coming?" asked Millie.

Emily felt unsure. "He doesn't know, Millie. He hopes he can come, but I have no absolute answer." The sun was now starting to set and the time was 8:00 p.m. Although the fireworks weren't for another hour, Thomas and Emily didn't mind. They still had the sunset to enjoy and each other to talk to…but Millie was wondering. Every few minutes she kept looking at the clock and listening for Luke's whistle. The time was drawing near. Millie began to doubt that Luke would come.

"Ohh…" she whispered as the clock read 8:58. "He's not coming. The quarry is so far away and so busy…what will we do?" Then suddenly, she heard a whistle…then a voice.

"I hope I'm not late! Hello? Anybody?"

Then Millie saw a familiar green shape appear through the entrance and stop before her. "Luke!" she whistled. "You did come!"

"The Thin Controller said there was no evening work, Millie," said Luke. "And I can stay here until the fireworks are over with." Then the Thin Controller stepped out of Luke's cab.

"Room for one more?" he asked. "Don't start without me."

Suddenly, the clock struck nine and the Earl's voice sounded over the speaker. "The time has come! Let the fireworks of Ulfstead Castle begin!"

And with that, the first firework split the air and a breathtaking shine of gold and red illuminated the sky, followed by an exciting boom. All the engines smiled and gasped with excitement as the fireworks kept lighting up the sky. Luke and Millie however, were feeling a little strange. Feeling each other's presence after their first kiss made them feel a little odd and embarrassed whenever they looked at each other. But Millie remembered her talk with Emily…maybe now would be the right time to talk with Luke and see if their feelings would flourish and spring to life.

"Luke?" she asked above the noise of the fireworks. "Could I talk with you alone please?"

Luke's eyes turned to Millie. He felt funny. "Uh…of course, Millie." Millie then reversed backwards past the drawbridge and Luke followed. Millie waited until the fireworks stopped for a few minutes before the final show. When the fireworks quieted down, Millie looked directly into Luke's eyes. Luke felt a great sense of excitement and a little nervousness within him.

"Luke…" whispered Millie. "I remember what happened between us after you told your story…and I think I must speak my mind: Ever since I first met you, Luke…I had an interest in your ways and how you work…I could see you were a good friend to me…but now, I feel even closer to you. When I saw you give that deer a ride, I was absolutely astonished. You're so gentle towards your friends and you've been through so much worry in your life, and I can see you need a special friend. Emily told me about relationships and what is needed to sustain them…I am willing to care for you, make you happy and protect you just for the sake of making you happy…and I'm very lucky to have you in my life…Luke…I love you."

Luke's eyes widened and a tiny tear managed to run down his little face.

"M-Millie…" he whimpered. "I have to admit…after that kiss, I was very surprised, fascinated and puzzled all at once…When I first met you, I thought you were rather pretty. You look just like the right engine for me…I had new and strange feelings within me whenever I looked at you and even when I thought about you. You're very understanding and sympathetic for me and I think you can bring me all the happiness I could ever ask for. Thomas told me just what Emily told you…I too am willing to protect you, favor you and care for you no matter what may happen…I love you too, Millie."

Millie's eyes filled with silent, happy tears. They ran slowly down her face as the fireworks resumed in the sky. Then she and Luke could feel themselves slowly coming closer to each other. They closed between them…their eyes closed…and then, their lips touched in a gentle, heartwarming kiss. This time, nothing was there to interrupt them. Luke and Millie continued to exchange soft, gentle kisses to each other, relishing in the most incredible feeling ever. They stopped after some time and stared at each other…

"I love you, Millie," whispered Luke.

"I love you too, Luke," Millie whispered back. What neither engine saw was that Thomas and Emily had seen everything.

"Aww, Emily…" whispered Thomas. "They've done it. There's a brand-new couple on the Island of Sodor."

Emily was crying softly, but happily. "They have done it, Thomas. They're feeling the same love we always do…This is so special to see."

The fireworks shone on through the sky for another hour. At last, the sky became dark again and everyone cheered for the show. Thomas looked at Luke and Millie, and suddenly realized…they didn't think about what the Earl and Thin Controller would say.

"Emily?" he asked quickly. "Shouldn't we tell the Earl and Thin Controller about this? Will they allow it?"

Emily suddenly looked alert. "I didn't think of that," she said. Then Luke and Millie came back towards Thomas and Emily, facing differently. They had turned round on the turntable and switched tracks for when Luke had to go home. They both looked very happy. Thomas didn't want to ruin any peaceful feelings, but he had to ask.

"Luke? Millie?" he asked. "I think we forgot to tell you one more thing about relationships."

"What's that?" asked Millie. Thomas whistled to get the Earl and the Thin Controller's attention.

"Sirs?" asked Thomas. "These two engines have something to ask you." The Earl and the Thin Controller looked at Luke and Millie.

"What is it, you two?" Luke looked at Thomas and Millie looked at Emily.

"Go on," whispered Thomas and Emily together. Luke told his side of the story to the Thin Controller first, about what happened during and after the wall's repair between him and Millie. Millie explained her side to the Earl. After explaining was done, the Earl and Thin Controller began whispering to each other while the two little engines waited…they both hoped for a good agreement but also feared forbidden love…

Eventually the Earl turned back to the engines and spoke up. "It is decided. You and Luke can love each other…but with your work being a considerable distance from each other, I'm afraid you won't be able to spend a great deal of time together. It seems your love shall only be occasional…but I am very happy for you two."

Luke and Millie felt a little sad, but thanked their managers. Hearing this gave Emily an idea. She whistled to Millie.

"Yes, Emily?" asked Millie.

"Luke, Millie," smiled Emily. "You two may be far apart when it comes to work…but as long as you two are in love, the most important part is appreciating the time you do have together. Whatever time you have, cherish it more than anything. Love is the most precious section of life."

"Emily's right," added Thomas. "Distance has no effect on love. Love is everlasting and unbreakable as long as you hold onto faith."

With that, Thomas and Emily left the castle and went for home. Luke and Millie looked at each other once more.

"Luke…whenever you have the time…will you come for me?" asked Millie.

"I promise I will," said Luke. "You've made me the happiest I've ever felt."

"So did you, Luke," said Millie. "I will never forget tonight as long as I live." Then she leaned in and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Goodbye, Luke. Je t'aime," she smiled.

Luke was confused. "Was that French you just spoke?" he asked, since he didn't know any French, apart from a few simple phrases, which he learned from Millie.

"I said, je t'aime, that's the French way of saying, I love you," she explained. "And the French way of saying, I love you too, is je t'aime aussi."

Luke tried to say to say je t'aime aussi, but he couldn't do it, Millie giggled at his failed attempts. "Don't worry, Luke, we can work on your French much later, I'm perfectly happy sticking with English. I love you, Luke."

Luke kissed Millie's cheek. "Goodbye, Millie. I love you too," he whispered. Millie switched to the side track to let Luke leave. He never took off his smile as he passed by her and disappeared down the line. Millie then looked at the sky once more.

"Thank you, Luke…I'll always love you…I promise," she whispered. Then she went to find her shed to go to sleep.

Belle was the only engine left, still keeping an eye out for any emergency. She had watched the two couples talking to each other and began to think to herself…

"Thomas and Emily…now Luke and Millie," she whispered. "What about my relationship?" she wondered for a little while if she should tell anyone about the relationship she had...

"Hmm…no," she said to herself. "It's our little secret." And she huffed away back to the Rescue Centre.

* * *

Alright, Luke and Millie's story is here. And for the record I don't know French, I just used Google. Just so you know lads I'll be busy for a couple of days so you won't be seeing or hearing from me starting from tomorrow, which is why this isn't a multi-chapter story. So tell us what you think in your reviews and I'll see ya later.


End file.
